Fork Gaslom
Fork Gaslom is an Ensign of the Marines. Created as a clone of Klakabom Kingdom's Prince Henry Gaslom, Fork joined the marines with the goal of helping anyone who needed help and to spend what years he had to live protecting the Justice of the world. Appearance Being a clone of Henry Gaslom he shares all his features. Fork Gaslom is of average height with a pink mohawk. He is caucasian with green eyes. He is usually covered in dirt or blood. He is very unclean only doing so when told too by a superior officer. He usually wears his own white vest with Justice placed on the back. He also sometimes wears Black Fibered Gloves He also wears a set of Blue Sunglasses while on duty When off duty he usually wears blue jeans, a pair of red sunglasses and a T-Shirt that reads "Rocking Marines". He is well built to be a marine, with strong soldiers and a six-pack from all his training. On his Back their also a Branded Number 37 symbolizing he was the 37th Clone of Prince Henry Gaslom. Personality Fork Gaslom is a kind soul who believes in own form of justice he calls "Belligrant justice." Because pirates are mean and cruel he believes in being quite mean back to them. He is hostile to all pirates. Even those who are trying to do the right thing he is not a fan of. In his mind, if they were trying to do good they would be marines. He usually runs into danger without a second thought to help fellow marines or citizens. He'll make sure to take to help those all who have need of it whether big or small. This can sometimes result in him being taken advantage of by pirates who will trick him into not arresting them. Still, he'll not do anything illegal and anyone who attempts to get him to do such will face his anger. Fork Gaslom is Careless individual best being known for comically always being hit by objects that could easily dodge simply because he paid them little mind. This Careless along with forgetfulness usually leads to him not remembering who he is dealing with. Even after encountering someone over and over he will usually forget their abilities and fighting methods. Even if told over and over of the abilities of someone's devil fruit he'll tend to not remember and get himself into trouble. Fork Gaslom is well aware that he is not a normal human. Knowing that he grew up at an accelerated rate and his time may be short Fork Gaslom is not one for waiting. He is hasty in all his decisions and actions not taking any time to think things over. Still, this also helps him as he is very creative and can change his approach at any moment. He also tries to make the best at the time he has. Knowing life is short he will try new things without fear and likes to do all sorts of things. One of his favorites is drinking which results in him usually be hung over the day after since he is a very light drinker. One drop of alcohol will usually leave him dazed and confused. Anything more then a small cup would leave him far too smashed to even move. Powers and Abilities Fork Gaslom being a clone of Prince Henry Gaslom who was known for being Kalakbom strongest fighter Fork Gaslom inherited some of his strength. Still being a failed clone of the Prince he is at best 20 Percent as strong and most likely far lower. When he joined the Marines he was already stronger than a normal Fishman. He only grew stronger as time went on. Being a clone he was also build to not have many of the same limits normal humans have. Despite having almost no training he is far stronger than a normal human. Physical Prowess Fork Gaslom is strong enough to clash with pirates on the Grandline without much issue. His strength has been compared to that of an Elephant and for good reason. He can lift at least Five Tons over his head though with a great deal of effort. He can easily kick down a stone wall and throw a normal-sized person across a town square with one arm. Fork Gaslom is also quite fast. He was able to run fast enough to outrun a falcon easily eclipsing One hundred miles per hour. He can move his hands fast enough to catch a single flintlock round flying at him through this was with a warning from fellow marines and also thanks to wearing thick gloves. His best trait is his durability. Being built to last as a clone Fork Gaslom feels almost no pain. He has been shot and stabbed without flinching. He more than capable of fighting for prolonged periods of time without much strain. Being a peak human he's also quick at recovering. He could go half a week without sleeping then only sleep for three hours to bring himself back to shape. Still, he's still human and he is able to become exhausted or be brought unconscious by long enough fights or strong enough attacks. Fighting Style Before Combat starts he also likes to try to intimidate those he's about to fight into surrendering instead. He will usually let off a menacing glance to his foe. Of course, this is similar to Coq Haki. Despite this, he has no actual abilities. He cannot knock anyone out nor will cause people to start sweating involuntarily. However, this stare goal is to get people to back down from fighting. Prehaps those of weak wills will be inclined to back down. In combat, he can still use this not allowing his target to know when he been actually hurt or when they suprised him. As a clone, he can be made quite unflinching in the face of danger. In terms of actually fighting, Fork Gaslom is a hand to hand combatant. Fighting with Quick and strong punches Gaslom blows are meant to be unlethal but still strong enough to defeat his foes. Being a clone and have Dna of Prince Henry He also knows how to use his main weapon a spear. Still, he never uses it such skill since of his unlethal tendency. He also a proficient grappler and Submission Wrestler able to slam, pin and choke out his foes. Being a clone he has been imprinted with these skills and already at such a young age he is a master of his craft. History Fork Gaslom was created in response to the Death of Prince Henry Gaslom. Two Years before Fork's Creation Prince Henry Gaslom was killed by a powerful pirate that left the Kalakabom Kingdom in chaos. King Wallace Gaslom dedicated what wealth he had to the cloning of his son. Hiring Black Market scienctists he began his attempts to clone his son. Since his son had died and they didn't have his body they had to use the Dna from his extended family along with what they could scrape like strands of hair. Over the course of two years, all attempts created clones which either didn't live for that long or didn't look anything like him. Finally, Fork Gaslom was created just in time for the marines to catch wind of his plot. The Marines Launched an Invasion of the Island to subdue the King and get rid of all the clones created. The raid leads to the death of all of the Gaslom extended family. Fork Gaslom was found by a group of the marines still alive and was taken to an Orphanage in South Blue. Being the most successful clone he survived but the cloning process was still not perfect. He aged rapidly and while it was not noticed for some time it was eventually noticed. His Caretakers, however, decided to keep him around just assuming he was a fast-growing. By the time he was around Four Years old, he left the Orphanage to look for information on his past. He learned of the tragedy of Kalkabom about the Prince being killed then the Kingdom was destoyed by another pirate attack. He realized he looked exactly like the prince. Unsure why that could be he went on to live his life but always made sure to keep up with any news on the Klakbom Kingdom. At the Age of Six Inspired by the words of the marines he joined. In a year he was able to rise to the rank of Ensign. Category:Marines Category:Modified Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Characters